


Cut with a Wire

by liquidcourage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: “Why did you think that was a good idea?”“For your information, I wasn’t thinking.”





	Cut with a Wire

His fingers, rough with scars and calluses, grip into velvet jacket with an iron grip. “You could have  _ died _ , Sirius!” Green eyes flash amber for a split second, and Sirius understands why people fear werewolves in that moment. 

Not that he fears Moony -- he knows Remus would never hurt him. 

But he can understand, when those normally gentle eyes glow with something inhuman and when there’s a growl in Remus’ voice that no regular human can hope to replicate. Yeah, Sirius can understand. ( <strike> Even if it gives him a weird boner </strike> <strike>.</strike>) He lets Remus shake him a little -- knowing that the lack of force behind the act means there is no real anger behind it.

Sirius knows what this is. It’s fear -- Remus is afraid. 

They’re all afraid. Sirius understands this, and so he lets it happen.

“It all worked out, didn’t it, Rem?” He remains casual in his stance, in his tone. He knows what they need. He knows they need normalcy. “Someone had to do something.”

Sirius is good at casual. He’s never been serious in his life -- the irony of that idea is not lost on him, of course.

“Why did you think that was a good idea?” Remus’ voice cracks, and he finally lets go of Sirius’ jacket, but neither of them step away from the other.

“For your information, I wasn’t thinking.”

If he sticks with this, then neither of them have to confront this tension. This is easier, Sirius tells himself, as Remus sighs and turns away.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://ezwriting.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
